Heroes Alliance: Ragnarok in the Deadlands
In the penultimate episode of Heroes Alliance FINAL, the Heroic Dead, led by Martin Luther King, jr., and the Evil Dead, led by Adolf Hitler, have a war between each other's factions called "Ragnarok", after the Twilight of the Gods. Optimus gathers the weapons so that each dead celebrity would have a weapon of his or her choice! Weapons: # Martin Luther King, jr.- Sword and the gun that shot him # Michael Jackson- Sword # Whitney Houston- Daggers # Thuy Trang- Power Daggers # Terry Wogan- Jousting Lance # Bob Holness- Gauntlet # Muhammad Ali- Boxing gloves # Keith Emerson- Mace # Greg Lake- Mace # Arnold Palmer- Golf club # Merle Haggard- Chainsaw # Ronnie Barker- Sword # Ronnie Corbett- Sword # Steve Irwin- The stingray barb which killed him in the first place # John F. Kennedy- Gun # Princess Diana Spencer- Sickle # Charlie Chaplin- Sceptre # Christopher Lee- Sceptre # Leonard Nimoy- Laser gun # Christopher Reeve- Laser vision # Bruce Lee- Kung-fu # Brandon Lee- Sword # Dr. Seuss- Kung-fu # Roald Dahl- Stranglers # Alan Rickman- Magic wand # Oscar Mayer, jr.- Wiener-themed cannon # Farrah Fawcett- Kung-fu and gun # Garry Schandling- Gun # Evel Knievel- Mace # Robin Williams- Lasso # David Carradine- Lasso # Joan of Arc- Fire sword # Leonardo da Vinci- Axe # Kouji Wada- Sword # Richard Adams- Rabbit Claws # Carrie Fisher- Lightsaber # Glenn Frey- Baseball bat # Phillip Hughes- Cricket bat # Heather O'Rourke- Whip # Judith Barsi- Trident # Harper Lee- Bows and arrows to kill mockingbirds with # Billy Mays- Gun # William Shakespeare- Sword themed after his feathered pen # Robert Burns- Spiked discus Tam O'Shanter # Paul Walker- Kung-fu, gun, and sword # Eartha Kitt- Cat-themed gun # Liz Smith- Sword # Robert Vaughan- Sword # Peter Vaughan- Gun # Pete Burns- Gun # Owen Hart- His own wrestling moves # David Huddleston- Chainsaw # Isaac Hayes- Magic Wand # James Horner- Magic Wand # Bernie Mac- Bow, crossbow, and arrows # James Brown- Sabre # Prince Rogers Nelson- Arabian sabre # Kenny Baker- Lasers from R2D2 # Zilda Arns- Brazilian sword # George Michael- Sword # Luciano Pavarotti- Sword # Heath Ledger- Machine gun # River Phoenix- Pitchfork # Brad Renfro- Gauntlet # Richard Attenborough- Amber sword # Umaga- His own wrestling moves # Chyna- Her own wrestling moves # Orson Welles- Sword # Michael Clarke Duncan- Sword # Kurt Cobain- Gun # Amy Winehouse- Gun # Janis Joplin- Sword # Corrie Brokken- Sword # Captain James Cook- Musket # Peter Cushing- Fangs # Vincent Price- Rapier and fangs # Raul Julia- Missiles from chest # Luther Vandross- Sword # Richard Harris- Magic Wand # Tony Scott- Sword # Jerry Goldsmith- Golden wand # Nelson Eddy- Halberd # Viola Beach members- Sword, mace, axe, bow and arrows # Anton Yelchin- Laser gun # John Hurt- Sword # Bill Paxton- Gun # Don Rickles- Mace # Tim Pigott-Smith- Gun Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Battles Category:Battles in the Underwold